Blessed
by irumie
Summary: It feels amazing to have someone you love, loving you back. (Naruto and Hinata)


_**I don't own Naruto and Hinata, they're Kishimoto-sensei's ~**_

* * *

><p>"I feel blessed to have you by my side, Hinata."<p>

Naruto and Hinata were on the bed, cuddling when he had pressed his forehead on her shoulder. Hinata sensed the seriousness of his words, her thin smile showing on her lips as her fingers went through his hair. She didn't say anything knowing that he wasn't done talking. He sighed at her touch and frowned. He was shaking now.

He was thinking about them, Hinata and he being a couple. He didn't quite understand what was that he was feeling for Hinata at first, he knew that she was one of his precious people, and she knew how to shake him to the bone as she talked to him, she always knows what to say whatever the moment. Hinata had always loved him and he wondered how she had been enduring all of this, not being his. He remembers the day she had explained to him what _Love_ meant to her ; that being in love with someone means their happiness comes first, even before yours. Being near him, even for a short time was enough. Being able to walk by his side, see him smiling – Hinata had smiled and closed her eyes speaking of these facts. Her cheeks were red when he had asked this question. It had gotten him curious, this feeling...He had wanted her to show him, he had wanted to know how it felt.

That's how they started dating. She had gotten him curious about something he wasn't used to : Love.

"Naruto...? " Hinata whispered, starting to worry when she sensed him shaking against her. She pressed both her hands on his cheeks so that he would look at her. She was surprised when she could see his eyes.

Her voice had him stopped thinking. His eyes glimmering with tears. Before she could say anything, Naruto closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He smiled.

"I'm so happy that it feels unreal..." he said caressing her side lightly. Hinata shivered a little, running down her hands on his arms.

" I should...be the one saying that." Hinata chuckled sweetly as she pecked his lips. "I've never really imaged us being that way before...I wonder if I'm dreaming ?" she hummed slightly and when Naruto opened his eyes, he moved his head back. She stroked his arm with her thumb, still smiling at him.

"I am really dumb, eh. I could have been happy way sooner...with you... I have waited for so long...finding someone I love who love me back feels...amazing..." he stopped his sentence and laughed a grinned thinking about what he just said. "I'm being cheesy right now woah can you believe that ...haha"

She giggled at his words. "You are being cheesy." He pouted a little bit before she continued "but I liked what you said Naruto."

Naruto pressed his hand on her cheek while looking straight to her lavender eyes. He loved her eyes so much, he wondered how in earth he could have thought of them being creepy at first. "I've waited for you. I realize that now...I was waiting for you. Obviously I wasn't aware of this. But now that you're mine.. I should have known. I'm sorry I took so long Hinata."

He leaned slowly to her, Hinata catching her breath when he catched her lips with his. Closing their eyes, their hands wandered until they met, caressing each other's. Hinata whispered I love you before their tongues touched. Their kiss lasted for so long that they had to move back to breath. Hinata knew how desperate the kissed felt. She understood he felt guilty for not being able to return her love at first. They had never talked about before but she knew.

"Naruto-kun, what matters the most is that you're happy now, we both are. You don't have to feel that way, I never want you to feel gilty."

Naruto pick a glance at her and could only stare at her. How could she read his mind so well..? If he had only see it sooner... He frowned a little at the thought but then smile, he put his forehead against her shoulder once again. "Thank you Hinata. For loving me..." he kissed her neck lightly before adding in a lower voice "I love you so much...hime..."

He could understand now.


End file.
